mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of enemy Monomakias
In the anime series and manga Brigadoon: Marin & Melan, Monomakias are bionic weapons from the world called Brigadoon that come down from the sky to try to bring Marin, the protagonist, back to Brigadoon with them. This is an unofficial listing of enemy Monomakias shown in the anime series. *'Dollon': The first Monomakia that Marin encounters on the day Brigadoon first appears. Resembling a Daruma doll, Dollon spins at high speeds and has four different eyes, each with a different function. Melan defeated Dollon by slicing off the crown of its head. *'Bronte-type Monomakias': Named as "Proton, Deuteron, and Triton". Appeared from the strange object called the Tower of Bronte that fell into Tokyo Bay. When the three fly in triangle formation, they are able to generate a very powerful electrical field which they use as an attack. Able to produce enough electrical energy to overload light bulbs and illuminate Tokyo Tower. All three were defeated by Melan. *'Hyudol': A liquid Monomakia that can only be defeated by drying it out. Has a watery elephant-like form and can fly through the air. Luckily, Melan was able to defeat it by luring it to a food dehydrating plant and drying it out with salt. *'Nepon': Perhaps the silliest-looking and least lucky of all the Monomakias. Got in two attempted shots at Marin; one of which helped her escape from the police, the other of which failed. Never even got to fight Melan, as he self-destructed when the town drunk spilled some sake on him. In the Japanese, he makes a sound which appears to be him saying his name. *Tarratta: Formerly a Land and Resources Monomakia, he was outfitted for combat and came after Marin on the beach. It never reached Marin, however, because Melan was able to defeat it. *'Ryunma':A free-forming string-using Monomakia that appeared at the bath house. Actually a spider-like creature, it chose to spin itself a form like that of a human woman. Also able to turn its strings invisible. Once its main body was found, it was quickly defeated by Melan. *'Poikun': A turtle-like transport Monomakia. Found by Marin and Moe on a night at the beach. Not exactly the most useful Monomakia in a battle, he is cute and nonthreatening. Able to launch his own head and pilot it with remote control. *Kalkinion: The Building Relocation Monomakia. Its powers are unclear, but it seems to be able to move buildings, as well as somehow animate them for battle. Many of them were sent to the World Expo to capture Marin, but all were defeated by Kushatohn. *'Kushaton': A female Combat Monomakia that resembles a lion. Released by Marin at the World Expo. Powered by water, Kushatohn is seemingly able to throw around and tear apart even enemies who are much bigger than herself. A Monomakia that may be Kushatohn or just resemble her was seen in one of Melan Blue's flashbacks. *Pingpong: A Monomakia similar to Dollon and composed of a spiked ball and two spiked disks. Able to break itself apart and strike as three separate pieces. Defeated by Melan after it crashed into some power lines. For reasons unknown, Melan asked Pingpong to forgive him before he killed it. *Unnamed Guardian Monomakia: Encountered by Marin and Melan on Brigadoon. This Monomakia bears a striking resemblance to Kushatohn, meaning that this may be the Monomakia from Melan's memories. Kushatohn stayed behind to fight it while Marin and Melan continued to the core of Brigadoon. Since Kushatohn was later seen battling renegade Monomakias, it may be assumed that it was defeated, *Unnamed Shark Monomakia: Encountered by Marin and Melan on Brigadoon. These Monomakia naturally live in the water and fire exploding, fish-like projectiles. Poikun stayed behind to fight it while Marin and Melan continued to the core of Brigadoon. Later, Poikun is still seen avoiding them as Marin hurries to rescue Creis. Brigadoon: Marin & Melan